Sería genial
by michifteentitan
Summary: Daniel James Fenton vive una vida horrible y monótona, con padres indiferentes y matones sin piedad; amigos no del todo comprensivos y una hermana que se preocupa demasiado. Hasta que un día se encuentra con el nuevo artefacto de sus padres, el portal Fenton. Sería genial si... One-Shot


Daniel James Fenton, era ese su nombre.

Volvió a escupir en el lavado, seguía sintiendo el horrible sabor metálico en la boca.

Él era un chico normal de 14 años. Vivía en Amity Park. Tenías dos mejores amigos y una hermana mayor.

Sintió una punzada en la cabeza, otra vez. Ellos eran realmente violentos cuando querían.

Sus padres se dedicaban a cazar fantasmas; un trabajo usualmente infructuoso. A pesar de que ellos vivían en condiciones pobres debido a todo el dinero que invertían en armas inútiles contra los fantasmas; su padre no parecía querer rendirse en sus intentos de encontrar esa dimensión alterna.

Su amigo Tucker, un chico moreno, que tenía como sello personal un gorro rojo y una PDA; entró en el cuarto. Le dedicó una mirada resignada y se dirigió hacia él.

Tenía solo dos mejores amigos….bueno dos amigos, punto. Los estudiantes de Casper High; su escuela secundaria; lo rechazaban a menudo por la reputación de científico loco de su padre; además de que teniendo apenas el dinero suficiente para comprarse un sándwich de vez en cuando en la cafetería; era un alma inexistente para los populares del centro educativo.

-Viejo, debes dejar de meterte en su camino-dijo simplemente Tuck, mientras lo ayudaba a limpiarse.

Su hermana mayor trabajaba, tratando de dar un sustento significativo a su familia, claro solo tratando. Ella había querido ir a la universidad, y según Danny; ella habría podido pues tenía la inteligencia y el potencial; pero no el dinero suficiente para ello. Lo que sí tenía, además, era una carga.

Desde que Danny tenía memoria, ella se había encargado de él. Con sus padres muy ocupados buscando fantasmas donde no los había, Jaz había sido toda su familia durante sus cortos 14 años de vida. Y con esa responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, ella había decidido no aspirar para una beca universitaria; para quedarse y cuidar de su hermano pequeño. Eso aplastaba el corazón del joven todos los días.

El pelinegro revisó su rostro de nueva cuenta, un hermoso cuadro oscuro adornaba uno de sus ojos azules como los zafiros. Dash Baxter, el quarterback estrella de Casper lo había golpeado como si no hubiera un mañana en el patio del lugar después de clases. Danny se había escurrido al baño de los hombres (cosa muy riesgosa en su situación) y había procurado ponerse más decente antes de llegar a casa. Al mirar al espejo un chico horrendo le devolvió la mirada, tenía el cabello revuelto y cubierto de hojas de pasto. Uno de su ojos estaba hinchado y poniéndose morado; un hilo de sangre salía de uno de los costados de su cabeza. Le dolía el pecho de tantas patadas, su labio inferior estaba partido y estaba seguro que tenía un tobillo torcido. Escupió en el lavabo, algo asqueado tanto por el dolor como por el sabor de su propia sangre y procedió a enjuagarse la boca.

Tucker sacudió con suaves pero igual de dolorosas palmadas la tierra y el pasto de sus ropas y le pasó un poco de papel de baño para secarse la sangre. Una vez terminado ambos adolescentes se dirigieron hacia las puertas de la escuela, ahora desierta.

En las afueras les esperaba una joven de cabello negro, igual que el de Danny pero más corto; ojos amatistas, una falda de cuadros, camisa negra y botas militares. Una palabra estaba escrita en todo su cuerpo: GÓTICA.

Usualmente Danny le sonreiría a manera de saludo al encontrarse con ella, pero en esta ocasión; solo le frunció el ceño y la rodeó; eludiendo todo contacto físico y visual con ella.

-Oh, vamos Danny-.

-Guárdatelo para alguien que quiera oírlo, Sam- le contestó secamente sin mirarla. La chica no insistió quedándose atrás con Tucker. Fenton apresuró el paso, quería llegar temprano a casa para evitar una preocupada hermana que probablemente lo ahogaría con embarazosas preguntas y atenciones.

El letrero se veía a calles de distancia, LABORATORIOS FENTON. Sería un laboratorio si se hicieran experimentos de verdad ahí, decía usualmente el joven. Desde que se graduó de la universidad, su padre Jack Fenton, se había obsesionado con los fantasmas debido a un desafortunado accidente que ocurrió cuando él y su amigo de toda la vida, Vlad Masters, trabajaban en la construcción de un portal que los conduciría a la, según ellos llamada, zona fantasma.

Sin embargo, el intento fracasó rotundamente, causando la muerte de Masters debido a la explosión del primer prototipo del portal. Su entonces ya novia, Maddie; lo ayudó mucho durante la etapa de depresión que le siguió a la muerte del amigo de ambos. La pareja poco tiempo después se casó, jurando que encontrarían la manera de entrar a esa inexplorada dimensión y buscarían a su amigo entre los espectros. 16 años habían pasado desde eso.

Daniel metió su llave de la casa a la cerradura y entreabrió la puerta. Suspiró aliviado cuando se dio cuenta que Jazmine no estaba en casa aún. Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Él había perdido la costumbre de anunciar su llegada a casa; pues a sus padres aparentemente les daba igual. Podía escuchar sonidos de martilleos y sierras eléctricas en el sótano, donde llevaban a cabo gran parte de sus trabajos. El adolescente suspiró. Se dirigió a la cocina, tomó lo primero que se encontró en el refrigerador; subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto, no sin antes hacer una pequeña escala en el baño para tomar un par de aspirinas del botiquín.

Se recostó en su cama, empezó a comer, se tomó las pastillas y encendió su laptop anciana, que les habían regalado una vez unos parientes lejanos. Mientras la máquina empezaba a funcionar lentamente, Danny fijó la vista en el techo.

Aún podían verse las marcas de los posters que alguna vez tuvo en su techo, y en todas sus paredes; cubriendo cada centímetro de su cuarto. TODOS eran posters de la NASA. Su más grande sueño era convertirse algún día en un astronauta y viajar a un planeta desconocido. Su sueño infantil había sido aplastado mucho antes de siquiera florecer; cuando cayó en la cuenta que probablemente terminaría trabajando en el restaurante local Nasty Burgers igual que su hermana.

Danny ya no tenía esperanza de terminar mejor que ella, no tendría la oportunidad y lo sabía. Sintió una vibración en su pierna, y el pelinegro sacó su teléfono celular (también regalado). Abrió la tapa y vio el identificador de llamadas: Sam. Presionó el botón de colgar. Si no quería ni verla, no sabía que le hacía pensar que querría hablar con ella por teléfono.

Era por su culpa que había recibido esa paliza. Dash y su grupo de matones estaban furiosos porque Sam, vegetariana radical; había convencido al consejo de estudiantes de cambiar el menú carnívoro de la cafetería por uno que consistía básicamente en pasto en un pan. Baxter había caminado hacia Danny el primer día del nuevo menú después de clases y le dejó bastante claro que o arreglaba el lío que su ''novia'' había hecho o él lo iba a pagar. El resultado ahora estaba más que evidente en su rostro. Danny suplicó, amenazó, razonó y debatió durante 4 días con su mejor amiga, no recibiendo más que un ''no cambiaré el menú'' por respuesta. Ella se había negado a ayudarlo, aunque él estuviera siendo amenazado.

Y ahora creía que podía disculparse como si nada ¿por teléfono? Danny volvió a mandarla al infierno cuando el teléfono comenzó a vibrar de nuevo. Minutos más tarde, escuchó la voz de su padre gritando desde el sótano a su madre; furioso porque otro intento desesperado había fracasado. Luego escuchó la de su madre, respondiendo. Esas peleas se hacían más frecuentes cada vez; llegando a niveles incluso de violencia física (irónicamente era su madre la que ejercía la violencia contra su rechoncho padre).

Danny por un momento se sintió abrumado por toda su realidad; horrible como era, atrapado en una vida de fracasos y dolor sin escapatoria alguna. Finalmente su laptop encendió, mostrándole el escritorio donde el único ícono era el de un documento de Word. Cuando el adolescente se sentía triste, abrumado y odiado; como en esos momentos, se ponía a escribir esa historia en la que había trabajado desde hacía casi un año.

La loca obsesión de sus padres por los fantasmas le habían dado una idea; y había iniciado una historia acerca de un chico de catorce años llamado Danny Phantom; que tenía poderes fantasma y salvaba el mundo todos los días de los fantasmas que lo aterrorizaba. Al pelinegro le gustaba pensar en él como su alter-ego; Phantom también tenía unos padres científicos pero ellos eran verdaderos cazafantasmas. Y Danny tenía que lidiar con el conflicto de convivir con personas que poseían armas fatales para él, armas que de hecho le habían dado sus poderes por accidente en primer lugar. Éste Danny Phantom, tenía un archienemigo, llamado Vlad Plasmius quién había adquirido poderes fantasma debido a un experimento fallido ocasionado por el padre de Danny.

Había intentado mostrarles ésta historia a sus padres una vez; le dijeron ''Buen trabajo'' y siguieron ignorándolo como por los pasados 14 años. Se la enseñó a su hermana, y dijo que aunque no tenía mucho sentido se escuchaba entretenida. Sus amigos se habían burlado pensando en lo ridículo que sería que un chico obtuviera poderes fantasma, además de la ridícula ironía de que sus padres, casualmente, fuesen cazadores de fantasmas. Se disculparon después por las burlas; pero su opinión era la misma.

Daniel había decidido guardar esa historia para sí mismo; y vaciar en ella todos sus sentimientos de frustración, dolor, ira y demás. Quizás algún día, podría ganar algún dinero vendiéndola, quizás en una compañía de comics. Escribió un capítulo más, donde Phantom se enfrentaba a su oscuro yo del futuro que amenazaba con destruir todo lo que el joven fantasma amaba.

Una vez terminó, dejó la computadora de lado y respiró. La vida de Danny Phantom no era nada sencilla; pero definitivamente Danny Fenton cambiaría la suya con todo gusto.

Si tan sólo por una vez; sus padres pudieran construir algo útil que le diera poderes fantasmas….. Todo sería mejor, pensaba.

Entonces escuchó los pasos apresurados y pesados de sus padre, que aún despotricando, se encerró en el cuarto principal dando un portazo. Su madre, en cambio, se encerró en el baño dónde podría llorar a gusto todo lo que quisiera.

Queriendo poner la mayor distancia entre ellos posible, Danny bajó al piso subterráneo de la casa. Se encontró con el desorden usual del laboratorio, pero ahora había un enorme elemento nuevo que probablemente había sido el motivo de la pelea de sus progenitores.

Era gigantesco, metálico y de forma redondeada. Era como un enorme anillo, con un pequeño pasillo interior sin salida. En el marco decía con letras doradas PORTAL FENTON. Al menos una vez al año, sus padres trabajaban en un nuevo prototipo de portal para llegar a la zona fantasma, sin embargo; jamás había sido tan grande, lo suficientemente alto cómo para que una persona cupiera en su interior.

Se acercó a él, en el suelo había un cable de extensión eléctrica conectado al enchufe del portal. No encendió, pensó el adolescente. Si el cacharro funcionara, todo podría ser diferente. En un arrebato de esperanza infantil, pensó que incluso su historia podría cobrar vida.

Buscó a sus alrededores y encontró un traje de trabajo ajustable de su padre, blanco con detalles negros; que Jack le obligaba a usar cuando le pedía a Danny que le ayudara con algún proyecto; cosa que le había dejado de pedir años atrás. Se lo pusó y arrancó el extraño y perturbador logo de los Fenton, que era la cara sonriente de su padre; que se encontraba en el pecho del traje. Fenton no recordaba la última vez que vio a su padre sonreír.

Lentamente, puso un pie dentro del portal. Nada ocurrió, ni siquiera una chispa saltó. A ese pie le siguió otro; junto con todo el resto del cuerpo. Caminó por el estrecho pasillo, tanteando las paredes para orientarse y darse una idea de las dimensiones del lugar, sumido entre las sombras.

Entonces palpó un objeto extraño. Se acercó, entrecerró los ojos y pudo ver que se trataba de un panel con dos botones, uno decía ON y el otro OFF. Se mordió el labio, mientras se reía mentalmente. ¿De quién había sido la estúpida idea de poner los botones de encendido y apagado DENTRO del portal? Sin embargo le daba una enorme tentación apretarlo, su corazón se aceleró mientras imaginaba que pasaría.

Dudó unos segundos, no muy seguro de si era lo correcto. Finalmente decidió que su vida no podía empeorar más así que apretó el botón de ON. Cerró los ojos muy apretados mientras su cuerpo se contraía en espera del portal por responder.

Nada ocurrió.

-¿Danny qué haces ahí? ¡Sal ahora mismo!-le ordenó la aguda voz de su hermana, quién ya había llegado del trabajo y se había puesto a buscar a su hermano al no encontrarlo en su habitación.

Habría sido demasiado bueno, demasiado bueno como para ser verdad. Horas más tarde, Fenton estaba en su cuarto. Sus padres habían descubierto a sus hijos en el laboratorio prohibido, al menor jugando con uno de los prototipos de portal. Castigaron a éste último (más por haber interferido con su trabajo, ya que ignoraron completamente el hecho de tenía una enorme ciruela por ojo), y les ordenaron a ambos que se fueran.

Daniel se sentó en su cama, derrotado. Era realmente estúpido pensar que algo tan genial hubiera podido pasar. Después de 30 llamadas más, él contestó el teléfono, habló con la joven gótica por dos minutos sin darle más que respuestas monosilábicas y finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo.

El pelinegro la perdonaría si Manson accedía a quitar el menú vegetariano. Se despidieron y colgaron. Había sido un día agotador en muchos sentidos. Se dejó caer hacia atrás, la vista fija en el techo. Cansado tanto mental como físicamente, los pesados párpados empezaron a cubrir los brillantes zafiros. Antes de caer profundamente dormido, Danny pensó una última cosa.

Hubiera sido genial.


End file.
